Crybaby
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Draco has another newborn baby trial. How to deal with a crying baby. One that is mad and wants revenge. One that you had dropped. established DMHG. Somewhat followup to 'Diaper Changing Lessons'


Disclaimer:

A/N: Hmm…I experimented with a different writing style on this…Please do tell me what you think…I'd love all the feedback I get.

Draco sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He chanced a glance at the clock hanging on the wall behind him. 3:30. No- not AM. PM obviously. Why would Draco be up at 3:30 AM? He shifted awkwardly, trying not to disturb the sleeping baby girl in his arms. A wince flickered over his face, probably because of the fact that his left butt cheek was numb.

Draco glared at the baby. If she hadn't insisted on sleeping in his arms, he would have finished his work by now. And his butt cheek wouldn't be numb. The glare broke quickly though, as the new father stared at his little girl.

Daddy's Little Girl.

His beautiful angelic little girl.

He sighed and wondered how he had made such a wonderful little creature. A life lay cradled in his arms. Her pale skin looked so soft and smooth. Now he knew where the phrase 'as smooth as a baby's butt' came from. His own butt felt too numb to be smooth.

The little eyelids were closed, covering her gentle gray eyes. Curly tufts of blond hair adorned her mostly bare head. Her bright pinks lips were lifted upward in a small smile, even as she slept, snuggling close to her beloved Daddy. Draco could see her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Her soft pale limbs where hidden by a layer of blanket that surrounded her body.

Draco sighed to himself. He was getting distracted. He needed to get back to work. Slowly, he opened up a new window on his computer and began typing away. 20 words per minute- with one hand, mind you. His other hand was holding his daughter.

Draco mouthed the words as he slowly typed them. 'I sincerely regret to inform you that your request to have a portkey made has been rejected. It has come to our attention tha-'

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Draco's snail paced typing was interrupted by a shrill cry. Or would it be called a shrill wail? Or shriek? It doesn't matter. It still had the same effect- startling Draco. He said man jumped up in alarm.

His head automatically snapped in the direction if the crying/wailing/shrieking/whatever it was called. The slow blonde turned. His eyebrows furrowed downward, almost close enough to form a big pale V. His eyes were wide in wonder and shock. His mouth was agape in a giant O. Basically he looked like the :O smiley that he had taken a particular liking too in his emailing and im-ing sessions.

He closed his gaping mouth, the corners of his lips quirking in a small frown. He blinked slowly. Once. Twice. Thrice. Whatever goes after thrice. Whatever goes after whatever goes after thrice. He stopped. No more blinking. Must plain out staring as the cry rang in his ears.

He looked down at his lap, where the baby was supposed to be sleeping. Then he looked back up at the crying bundle on the floor. He cocked his head to the side in confusion, a lost look on his face.

How slow could he be? Did he not realize that he had just dropped his daughter? Apparently not, because the dumb blonde was still staring. Damn didn't his eyes burn by now? Obviously not, because he wasn't even twitching. Just staring. And staring. And staring. Oh stop with the bloody staring already!

"HOLY CRAP!" Oh wow. He didstop. The thought probably finally reached his mind. He probably wouldn't do so well in a hostage/battle/rape/crazy murderer situation. And who the hell says 'holy crap?' Since when is your stinky body secretion holy?

The very very slow man finally scooped up the crying baby in his arms, all the while cursing to himself- which he should be doing. Stupid. Iditoic. Slow. Craz-

"Aww. Stop crying. It's okay Daddy is here. Stop crying. Come on." His hushed, hurried whispers filled his daughter's ears. Her soft gray eyes looked up at her 'Daddy', brimming with leaking tears.

Draco reached out a hand and used his thumb to wipe the tears away, leaving only wet tear tracks on her face. The cries stopped, earning a relieved sigh from Draco. What a father, he could drop her and ignore her and yet, she'd still stop crying when he finally picked her up. She didn't even want the revenge that most babies wanted when their parents did that. How cut-

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah" Never mind. By the mischievous twinkle in her eyes and the fearful look in Draco's it's evident that she did want revenge. Draco's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the squirming crying baby in his hands. Her devilish grey eyes were filled with mirth- or was it just Draco's imagination. The crying grew louder and the twinkling grew brighter- maybe it wasn't his imagination. No matter- she was crying and it was his mission to make her shut up.

He cradled her closer to him in his arms and rocked her, hoping –no! praying- that it would work. It obviously didn't. No such luck. Instead, he was left biting his lip in thought, trying to figure out what could make her be quiet.

The thought of calling Hermione for help crossed his mind before he immediately rejected it. If she knew that he had dropped their daughter, he would be at Hermione's mercy, which wasn't very big when she was mad. Nope. At her nicest, she would hunt him down, skin him alive, gut him with a rusty spoon, chop him into little tiny pieces, and feed him to penguins. Oh and don't forget the part about dumping salt on him. OOOH! That'd burn like hell.

Draco sighed and stared at the crying bundle in thought. Damn he was even slow in thinking, much less reacting. He sifted through his thoughts, trying to think of what could cheer his daughter up…What did she like??? "Ummm." Then the thought finally hit him. "MILK!"

5 minutes and a thrown milk bottle later, Draco was back to his thinking. "Toys!" he shouted out.

Quite a few thrown toys later, Draco was still at loss. Luckily for Draco there weren't any hard toys aimed at him. His daughter probably wouldn't hesitate in throwing one if she got one in her hands. Oh well. Draco was back to thinking and the baby was back to crying. "Diaper!"

Needless to say, there was no point in having tried to change her diaper. Actually he needed a change of shirt. His current one was a bit wet…and slightly yellow.

After changing his shirt, Draco sat down to stare at the crying baby. "Why won't you just stop already?!" He screamed in frustration. The baby's eyes seemed to twinkle even harder. Draco sighed and stared into her eyes, wishing they'd just shut and that she'd just go to sleep. If o- "OH! Idea!"And Draco sped off.

------

Hermione came home to a quiet home, surprisingly. She had suspected Draco to do something stupid like drop their daughter or something. Good thing that didn't happen, right?

Hermione put down her bag and walked inside, looking for her husband and child. The soft padding of her feet against the carpet echoed through the house. She stared around in wonder. It was so quiet. Hermione checked the living room and study, along with the nursery. No one was there. She headed to the master bedroom.

A smile reached Hermione's face as she noticed her husband lying in bed, snoring softly. His arm was thrown over their daughter, whose own eyes were closed. Hermione neared the bed, only to see the infant's eyes open wide and stare at her.

Hermione smiled and reached out her arms. Their daughter smiled up at her mommy and let herself be picked up. 'Mommy.' She mouthed the words. But no sound came out.

Wait- No sound…

"DRACO! SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN CAST A SILENCING SPELL ON A BABY?!" Her voice echoed through the neighborhood, along with the shriek` that Draco replied with.

A/N: -giggle- What do you guys think? Haha I was bored and I didn't feel like finishing off my English homework, so you guys all get a oneshot/drabble thingy. Yay for you. And for me…

Actually, I just realized that if I post about one fic a week, for the rest of the year, I'll have 100 stories up by 2010, and thus, I would fulfill my New Year's Resolution about getting a total of 100 fics by the end of the year. How awesome!!!!

Please review. I'd love feedback about this writing style. And about the story. And about how much you love my writing. Hehe just kidding about the last one…I think my ego is getting a bit too big.

XOXO

Flame

PS: One of my bestest friends who I haven't seen in forever just posted up two Dramione fics! Please do check them out if you have time.

You Dropped Your Books Nerd by larrythestapler

The Little Box of Gifts by larrythestapler

They are still WIPs though, but I think you would all love them. These are very very very good stories so far.


End file.
